Confesión de un Enamorado Estúpido
by PsychoDolphin
Summary: Nico quería volver a sentir ese cosquilleo en el estómago cuando le había preguntado el porqué, cada vez que hablaba con o sobre el hijo de Apolo, sus sentidos se atontaban.[Fluff porque sí. Después de BoO Igual no tiene Spoilers]


**Está de más decir que los personajes no me corresponden, si no al Señor Riordan. Disfruten la lectura porque yo me fui a llorar en mi rincón Solangelo-Feliz.**

¿Que sentía el Di Angelo cada vez que veía al Solace?, eso es lo que se planteaba cada día el azabache cuando lo miraba, algo extraño pasaba en su interior, sentía como su sangre se calentaba de cierta forma y se agolpaba en sus mejillas, algo parecido a un vacío en el estómago lo invadía y una tempestad se desataba en su cabeza cada vez que intercambiaban palabras, a veces el Di Angelo temía decir alguna idiotez, porque su raciocinio se iba de vacaciones cada vez que el Solace osaba dedicarle una sonrisa, osaba tocarle, osaba dedicarle un cumplido.

Oh dioses, no podía seguir con eso.

Su corazón latía más rápido cada vez que lo veía, se sentía como una vil quinceañera al verle, sus hormonas quizás estaban disparadas mas allá del Olimpo.

Dioses, no.

No le diría a nadie que sentía mariposas en el estómago cuando veía a Will Solace.

-Me gusta Will Solace.

Agitado, había hecho una carrera desde su cabina hasta la cabina uno, su pecho subía y bajaba peligrosamente rápido, le escupió las palabras al rubio hijo de Zeus apenas abrió la puerta.

Quiso golpearse en la cabeza con lo más cercano cuando se dio cuenta que había hecho _justo_ lo contrario a lo que haría, Jason lo abrazó y lo dejó pasar al interior. Nico quería que la tierra le tragase ahi mismo, incluso consideró aquello de la magia del Inframundo y volver a su cabina por medio de viaje sombra.

_"No más cosas inframundezcas, Entendido?. Ordenes del Doctor."_

Las palabras pesaban y más si Will lo había dicho en un tono sobreprotector, demasiado cerca de su rostro, haciendo contacto visual.

Dioses que le gustaba Will Solace.

Se había condenado.

-Porqué?

Era una pregunta fácil. Abrió la boca para responder, pero millones de razones se agolparon y casi lo atragantaron.

A Nico le gustaba su sonrisa, su ceño levemente fruncido cada vez que estaba concentrado en algo, cuando chasqueaba la lengua o cuando gruñía por lo bajo, su risa melodiosa o su carcajada que dejaba que flotase en el aire, su rostro cada vez que se quedaba dormido o cuando despertaba y se limpiaba el hilito de baba de la comisura de sus labios, sus ojos cuando lo miraban, su cara de concentración cuando estaba curando a alguien o curando sus heridas, su manera de caminar, su forma de vestir, sus gestos, sus palabras, sus chistes, como habla, como gesticula, su cabello dorado, su piel bronceada, que tenga músculos levemente marcados, sus pecas en en los hombros, su tono de voz, como lo trataba, como lo abrazaba y como lo trataba como si se llegara a romper, como se llevaba con sus amigos, su personalidad en si, su historia, su ascendencia...

-No sé.

El ojiazul le sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Bienvenido, estás enamorado.

Años atrás si alguien le hubiese dicho eso, hubiese sentido que la tierra lo tragase y lo hubiese mandado al tártaro de nuevo, se hubiese carcomido la cabeza para buscar las razones, porque Cupido habia tenido cierta influencia en él, porque aquello le había carcomido por dentro, dejando solo un cascarón de Di Angelo, se hubiese molestado si alguien le hubiese dicho que estaba enamorado, hubiese hecho cualquier cosa para negar el hecho. Solo que esta vez, se limitó a sonreír, una leve sonrisa de todos modos, mirando a Grace.

-Se siente bien, creo.

Jason le sonrió de vuelta y Nico sintió que el aire estaba más liviano que lo usual, Jason le dio una lata de bebida que tenia como contrabando y a la suya propia abrió y tomo con lentitud. El sabor azucarado le había adormecido las papilas gustativas.

-Y cuando le dirás?

Se sintió caer directo al tártaro. Trago saliva nervioso y bajó la mirada. Esa sensación de éxtasis se había ido por completo, su mirada ya no brillaba tanto como antes, jugó con la lata entre sus manos, sincerándose.

-Ni la más mínima idea.

Jason iba a abrir la boca de nuevo para volver a hablarle, pero el azabache le interrumpió.

-Además, no sé si Solace será...será.

Su rubio amigo alzó una ceja y tomó un poco del contenido de su lata sin apartar su mirada, Nico quería volver a sentir ese cosquilleo en el estómago cuando le había preguntado el porqué, cada vez que hablaba con o sobre el hijo de Apolo, sus sentidos se atontaban.

-Por Zeus, Nico.

Nico se alzó de hombros y dejó escapar un gran suspiro, toda esa carga emocional se iba evaporando poco a poco, quitándose un peso de encima, se sentía más liviano.

-Pero algún día se lo dirás, verdad?

Nico aun no sabe de donde sacó todo ese coraje, la valentía de mirar fijamente al hijo de Zeus y asentir con la cabeza, acompañándolo con un '_Si_' firme y sin titubear, la cara de Jason mostraba orgullo al ver a su amigo tan decidido.

-Me alegro por ti, Hijo de Hades.

Sonó tan solemne para Nico, que sintió que podría ir a decirle al Solace en ese mismo momento que su cabeza se atontaba cada vez que hablaba con el o le veía, se vio a si mismo deseándole las gracias al Grace y dejar la lata ahi, caminar hacia afuera de la cabaña e ir a la Enfermería. Nico se sabía los horarios de memoria de Will, sabía a que hora entraba y salía de su trabajo atendiendo la Enfermería, sabía a que hora el iba a desayunar, a que hora se iba a dormir y a que hora se levantaba, a que hora practicaba con Arco y Flecha y a que hora practicaba griego antiguo.

-Will

Ahí estaba él, viendo unos papeles de pacientes apoyado en su propio escritorio de forma casual, había estado leyendo concentrado.

_'Labios levemente fruncidos, mueca seria, su ceño también algo fruncido, sus ojos se ven más oscuros.'_

Había repasado el Di Angelo al verlo, cuando Solace alzó la mirada le sonrió de manera cálida mientras que dejaba los papeles en el escritorio, la boca se le resecó y toda esa valentía se pincho como un globo. Se sintió diminuto ante él.

-Si?

Boqueó un par de veces, podía dar el gran paso de declarar su amor hacia él, que estaba enamorado y estaba más que enamorado de él, _estaba enfermo_ porque ya no es normal que alguien ocupe la mayoría de tu ser, te llene tanto y te haga cambiar tan rápido, porque solo con una de sus sonrisas podía alegrarle el día entero.

Aunque no sabía si iba a ser correspondido, que lo rechace, que le diga que es raro, dejen de ser amigos. Dejar de ser tocado por Will Solace, dejar de verlo sonreír cuando se le acercaba, de dedicarle miradas furtivas, de pillarle mirando de reojo, de que le sonría cada vez que lo ve o que de una carcajada cuando el azabache hace un comentario ácido.

Al cuerno todo, igual tiene Nueva Roma como estadía permanente.

-Me gustas.

-Lo sé.

El Solace se acercó a Nico y apoyó su mano en el hombro ajeno. Nico bajó la mirada, quería que el Tártaro se lo tragase, quería ser acobijado nuevamente por Nyx y no ver nada, quería que Tánatos el bello ángel de la muerte lo acurrucara entre sus brazos y se lo llevara lejos.

_Muy Lejos._

-También me gustas.

Tres palabras. Tres simples palabras hicieron que el mas bajo volviera a sentir esas extrañas mariposas en el estómago, ese cosquilleo que le recorría el cuerpo y lo hacia sentir vivo, como esas Mariposas se abrían paso y lo renovaban de pies a cabeza, se sentía adormecido como si hubiese estado saliendo de una anestesia general, el éxtasis del momento más alegre de su vida lo estaba superando.

En pocos segundos se vio a si mismo abrazando al rubio, hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho y sentir ese nudo en la garganta se iba deshaciendo solo, se vio a si mismo derramando un par de lágrimas de alegría. En su vida, había llorado tantas veces por la tristeza que lo hundía cada vez más, a veces de desesperación o de enojo o melancolía o quizás por soledad.

Nunca había llorado de alegría y aquellas lágrimas se sentían cálidas en comparación a las otras, no venían de parte de un alma rota.

_No_, ya no.

Venían de un corazón que volvía a latir, lento, llenándolo y haciendo que vuelva a ser un ser sensible.

-No sabes cuanto esperé a que lo dijeras.

Nico soltó una suave risa mientras que las lágrimas seguían cayendo, se sentía raro reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, pero ya no importaba mucho, Will lo quería, Will le correspondía y no lo había rechazado. Lo estrechó más contra su cuerpo y de pronto, el mayor se separó lentamente a limpiarle los rastros de lágrimas del menor, sus ojos lo miraban con ternura.

_'Ojos brillantes, pupilas dilatadas, leve sonrisa en los labios, sus ojos eran tan azules como un buen día de Verano.'_

-Te quiero, Di Angelo.

Sonó como un suave ronroneo, el rubio saboreó las palabras y las deslizó lentamente por sus labios, susurrándole en el oído al más bajo que al contrario de que quisiese que Gea lo tragase, se sentía caminando en las nubes del Monte Olimpo.

-Te quiero, Solace.

Le devolvió el susurro, dándose el lujo de cerrar los ojos y dar paso a sentir más profundamente, dejar que esas palabras lo llenaran, aunque si el mundo afuera de la enfermería ya no existiera, se sentía en el Eliseos mismo. Con todo demasiado silencioso, tan íntimo, tan denso...tan perpetuo.

**NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA.**


End file.
